


What Could of Been

by StoryTimeTheCreed



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Assassin's Creed II, Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romantic Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-24 20:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22323871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoryTimeTheCreed/pseuds/StoryTimeTheCreed
Summary: Tumblr user wardisahi told me about the AU where Ezio and Rosa ended up together, and, after getting their blessing, I wrote it! I fell in love with the idea because I've always loved Rosa and wondered why her and Ezio didn't end up together. It was brought to my attention that they removed her because her VA passed shortly after production for AC Brotherhood started, and that made me miss her more. I've always loved a good party, and I felt this. Started writing, and this was made. Hope you enjoy it.
Relationships: Claudia Auditore da Firenze & Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Claudia Auditore da Firenze/Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Ezio Auditore da Firenze & Assassin Recruit(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze & La Volpe, Ezio Auditore da Firenze & Leonardo da Vinci, Ezio Auditore da Firenze & Maria Auditore da Firenze, Ezio Auditore da Firenze & Niccolò Machiavelli, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Assassin Recruit(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Brotherhood Assassins/Leonardo da Vinci, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/La Volpe, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Leonardo da Vinci, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Niccolò Machiavelli, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Novice Assassin(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Other(s), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Paola, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Rosa (Assassin's Creed), Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Teodora Contanto, Ezio Auditore da Firenze/Ugo
Kudos: 5





	What Could of Been

"Sleeping all day?” The voice giggled. What would have sounded like music on any other occasion, was an alarm clock presently. Ezio knew that when she was up, he was up, regardless of how late they went to bed the night before. Grumbling a response, he buried his face into the pillow and the result was her pulling it out from under him. Sun light blinded him and Ezio growled.

Rosa stopped her laughing long enough to see a dark look enter Ezio’s eyes and she tossed the pillow at his face. Too late, it seemed, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and she fell back into the bed with a soft thump. “Oh, is that how you want to play?” Ezio’s laughter filled the room at her weak attempts to squirm out from under him. Pressing his lips to her neck, she let out the squeak he so desired. “Say you’re sorry, mio caro.” Ezio pressed his lips against her once again, and her voice went up an octave.

“N-Never!” She said in between fits of laughter. 

“Is that so?” Ezio began his assault again. “Caro.”

“Fine, I-I’m,” Rosa was laughing and Ezio paused just long enough to rest his chin on her chest and watch her recover. The blush in her cheeks had turned to red, and there were tears in her eyes. She looked at him again, laughed once more, and took a deep breath. Calming herself, she jut her chin out. “What are you looking at?” There she was, the tough street leader he’d fallen in love with all those years ago. Rosa hummed, running her fingers through the tangles of his hair. “Hm?”

“Nothing,” Ezio breathed, finding that he hadn’t remembered holding his breath. “Just,” Gently, as if she would break, his fingers caressed her cheek and she leaned into his touch. The years had only added to her beauty as it had her fire, and that’s how he knew. He wasn’t sure when the change from friend to lover to more had occurred, all that he knew was that when he looked at her now, he wanted nothing more. She was his best friend, personal cheerleader and trainer, and pushed him to be better. How lucky was he? Ezio cleared his throat and kissed her gently on the lips, his body hovering over her. “Just thinking about how Claudia will kill me when she finds out I saw you.”

Rosa tangled her fingers behind his neck and pulled him down for one last kiss before they rolled out of bed. Shaking out her hair, she padded towards the window as Ezio pulled on his clothes. “She had to know if you wouldn’t come see me, then I would come see you.”

“Wise of her then,” Ezio tied up his hair and took Rosa’s hands, “to let your room be so close to mine. Don’t think she’d try to stop you.” 

“No one better try.” Rosa sang and Ezio reached for her lips once more, making her laugh. “There’s plently more for that later. People are going to wonder where you are, and the sun’s coming up. We don’t want Claudia finding out you got through her defenses to see me.”

Ezio winked, “Oh, I’m sure the whole house knows I came to see you last night.” With a kiss on her forehead, Ezio soared, like his heart, out the window, leaving Rosa and that white dress that hung in her room behind him.

Landing in a pile of hay, Ezio rolled, cleaned himself off, and was awarded a slow clap from the shadows. Turning over his shoulder, Ezio prepared for the twarting Claudia would give him, but found a more friendly face. “Machiavelli!” Ezio opened his arms to his friend and they embraced. “You made it!”

“Of course!” Machiavelli laughed, clapping him on the back and withdrawing to take a good look at him. “I thought only your leap of faith was looking good, but it looks like all of you is.”

“Thank you, amico.” Ezio laughed, “I’m not the only one! I like the…” Ezio pointed to the grays that adorned Machiavelli’s temples and ran like silver in his inky hair. Machiavelli swat his hand and pointed to him too. 

“I’m not the only one, it seems. Tell me, Ezio, you’re not truly planning on looking like,” he gestured at Ezio’s hay covered outfit, “all day?”

Ezio laughed, “Claudia would kill me.”

“And Rosa?”

“Who do you think put me in this condition?” 

“Come!” Machiavelli threw his arm over his friend. “I’m sure there’s something we can do about it, if we put our heads together.”

“We’re going to need more heads.” Ezio laughed, and followed his friend toward his room. He wasn’t sure what to make of the small smile on Machiavelli’s face, but they soon began talking of their adventures and he forgot about it until the turned the corner and a great yell went up. 

In an instance, heart pounding, his hidden blades sliced out of his forearms, their noise masked by the yell from the room. “Congratulations!”

Ezio was pulling into a hug, still stunned, until he heard, “My friend, so good to see you!”

“Leonardo?!” Blades returning to their bracers, Ezio held Leo and pulled him tighter. “Work let you leave?”

“Had no choice considering it’s such a speical day.” Leo hummed in his ear and Ezio looked around the room filled with familiar faces. His heart swelled. 

Giving Leo a final last squeeze, he admired the gray in his hair, trend his friends were sharing apparently. “Leo, my oldest friend! It fills me heart with such gladness to have you here with me.” 

“Nipote! Where else would we be?” Uncle Mario pulled him into a hug so tight that Ezio was lifted up from his feet.

“Don’t break him, Mario. He’s got a lot of heavy lifting to do from this point on.” Antonio clasped his arm and pulled him into a hug. “Though, knowing Rosa, she might be the one lifting you.”

“Ha ha.” Ezio rolled his eyes, but he knew it were true. “You all made it! Nothing could make this day any better.” Ugo was there as was La Volpe, and the other members of the Italian Brotherhood and Thieves Guilde. “But what as Teodora? Paola? My mother?” His eyes flickered to his Uncle Mario.

“Worry not, nipote. The women have their own jobs. We are left with ours.”

“Which is?” 

“Getting you ready!” A cheer went around the room.

“You’re not thinking of keeping those on? Are you?” Leonardo eyed his hidden blades, and Ezio flexed his wrist.

“Wouldn’t be an Assassin event without them.” La Volpe bowed low, and Ezio pulled him into a hug.

“It’s my wedding! No business today!” Holding out his forearms, Leo undid his bracers. La Volpe had his outfit, Ugo had the bath ready, Machiavelli and Leo argued with Antonio and Mario on how to style him. Ezio was groomed at least a dozen times over, poked and prodded, his hair moved this way and that.

“What do you think Rosa will think?” Leo clasped his hands together, all smiles.

“She won’t recognize him, don’t think I do.” Antonio teased.

“I dare so, Ezio, there’s a nobleman under that Assassin after all.” Machiavelli smirked, and though Ezio rolled his eyes, he knew his friends had done well. Admiring his new clothes and fresh style, Ezio turned this way and that. He didn’t recognize himself. He looked like a proper, more polished version of himself. He hoped Rosa would like it. 

Wondering of her, he hoped her morning was going smoothly. No poking and prodding for her. Only a relaxing day. This was her day, after all. Mario, as if reading his thoughts, leaned in. “Word is, the bride is ready. What say you, Ezio?” Antonio had returned with wine glasses. Ugo helped hand them out, and Leo gave him one. “To the man, the legend, the one and only, Ezio Auditore de Firenze!”

“May his life be happy, filled with love and peace!” Leo raised his glass.

“And to my friends! May I be blessed to stand with you always!” Ezio added.

“To all those who stand against us,” Ugo raised a glass. “Good luck!” 

“To the bride and groom! Long may they reign!” Machiavelli concluded, and the men cheered and drank. Not a moment had the wine touched his lips, Claudia stormed in. And by stormed, Ezio felt she might have invented the term. Gliding in like thunder clouds, Claudia welcomed all the men and began ushering them out.

“Come on, all of you! We’ll be late with all this celebrating. Remember, we have more afterwards.” Claudia pushed out her Uncle Mario.

“Come on, you heard the boss!” Uncle Mario gave Claudia a kiss on her forehead and the men ushered out, giving Ezio kisses, hugs, and words of encouragement on their way out. 

“Sister.” Ezio opened his arms, and Claudia dove into them.

And began adjusting his shirt and fixing his hair. “Let the men work on Ezio, Mother says, it’ll keep them out of our way, ha!” Happy with how he looked, she finally smiled and hugged her brother. “Oh Ezio! I’m so happy for you! Everything is perfect, I promise! And you look amazing. How are you feeling? Is there anything you need?”

“I need,” Ezio put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a small smile. Nerves bit into his stomach and made his veins feel like alive. “My sister to take a seat. I know everything is perfect, that’s why we asked you to do this.” Ask was a strong word. Claudia leapt at the mention at the wedding and forbid anyone else from spoiling it. A normal wedding, she said, no Assassin business! “Where is Mother?”

“On her way in. She wanted to speak to you.” Claudia looked over her shoulder and their mother walked in. 

Eyes teary, she took Ezio in and Ezio removed himself from Claudia to hug her and kiss her on both cheeks. “Oh, my Ezio. How handsome you look.” Mama Auditore mused and fixed his hair. “You’ve grown so much these years, from a boy to man faster than I could blink. Now look! You’re getting married! I know, if he was here, your Father would be very proud of who you are and what you’ve done. Both of us.”

“Mother.” Ezio blinked back tears and hung his head. 

Taking his chin and lifting it high, his Mother looked him in the eye and copied the stance. “None of that today, or ever again, my son. This will be the happiest day of your life, and then your new adventure starts. Love your wife as you loved her before she gained the title. Listen to her, protect her, guide her. After today, the pair of you are a team. Until death do you part. Do you understand that?” Ezio nodded. “Of course you do, now, shall we? We wouldn’t want to keep her waiting.” Ezio extended his arm and his mother took it. Claudia hurried to his other side, fixed his hair back, and took his other arm. 

Taking in a deep breath, Ezio felt steady in the arms of the strong women in his life, and step after shaky step, they took him out of the room and into the courtyard. The sun shone pleasantly, filling the courtyard to reveal a flower covered arch in the center. Rows of chairs were arranged neatly allowing on both sides, making an aisle. Claudia and his mother stopped him from proceeding farther, and Ezio took it in.

Flower petals lofted lazily in the spring breeze, how Claudia managed that he could never guess, and flowers adorned the seats of the aisle. Standing under the arch was La Volpe. Seated were his friends and family, looking over their shoulders to point, wave, and smile at him. Ezio felt like the sun itself, that he would explode with the light and love he was recieving. Tears filled his eyes and he laughed, “Claudia, thank you. Mother, thank you. It’s…perfect.”

Claudia squealed and dabbed at his eyes. “Don’t you start, Ezio, or I will too.” He laughed.

“Claudia, it’s his wedding, he can do what he wants.” His mother chastened her, but Claudia made a face and Ezio laughed as more tears rolled down his cheeks faster than she could dab them.

“Ready?” Claudia smiled, her voice barely a whisper. Taking their arms firmly, Ezio nodded and they walked him down the aisle. Passing by Uncle Mario who gave him a thumbs up, Ezio smiled. Ugo and the thieves gave him a salute which Ezio returned with the hand holding Claudia’s. Machiavelli and Antonio gave him nods, and Leonardo’s smile was so massive Ezio could only laugh and mimic the gesture.

Once placed just so under the arch, and his mother giving him a kiss on the cheek, Claudia helped their mother to the seat in the front. Ezio rolled his shoulders and shifted foot to foot thinking all the while that the doors held Rosa just on the other side and how he wanted to look like her prince when she walked through them. La Volpe leaned in, fixing Ezio’s hair. “Don’t be nervous. Just remember to soak it in. It goes by in the blink of an eye.” Ezio nodded, feeling better. 

Music started, and the doors he’d been eyeing opened. Everyone rose and turned. An excited murmur rang through the crowd, but all that faded away at the sight of Rosa, his Rosa, dressed like an angel. His knees buckled and Ezio was sure he would’ve fallen had La Volpe not professionally placed himself by his side and held him fast. No one saw. No one ever saw La Volpe’s work. Pulling himself up, Ezio found himself holding his breath again as Rosa’s eyes met his and a large smile broke like the sun emerging from behind the clouds. 

Ezio thought he was the sun, but he was mistaken. Rosa was the sun, powerful and bright, commanding the eye of all, blinding him with her brillance. Her faze transfixed on his, and Ezio felt the tears running down his cheeks again but he didn’t brush him off. Instead, his grin stretched across his face and he felt a new energy replace the nerves. An excitement! He was ready! 

Hurry up and walk down the aisle, so I can be your husband, he wanted to yell, but he controlled himself. Antonio walked her down the aisle. “Who gives this woman away?” La Volpe asked and Antonio stood proudly.

“Her Mentor.”

La Volpe nodded, and Antonio kissed her hand before placing it in Ezio’s outstretched one. At her touch, Ezio felt anchored. Looking into her eyes, the rest of the crowd faded away, and they stared at one another.

“You look…” Ezio was at a loss of words.

Her hand hovered over his face and Ezio kissed her palm. Fixing his hair, she cupped his face and then slid her hand down his arm to hold his hands. “Perfecto, as usual, Signor Auditore.” Rosa beamed, and La Volpe cleared his throat.

Oh yea, they were sort of in the middle of something. Helping her to the shade under the floral arch, a breeze shfited the petals again, and Ezio just stared. If he had to go through all he had to get back here to her, he’d do it again in a heartbeat. He’d do it every day if it meant getting back to her. Looking into her eyes, he knew she was thinking the same.

La Volpe was right, the wedding was a blur. He remembered he forgot his cue, being lost in Rosa’s eyes, and made the crowd laugh. Uncle Mario and one of Rosa’s friends handed them the rings. Once placed on her finger, Ezio gave it a kiss. A tradition he would do for the rest of his life. 

“Now, by the power vested in me, I pronounce thee, husband and wife!” A cheer went up, and Ezio heard the part he’d been waiting for. “Ezio! You may now kiss the bride!” Throwing a fist into the air and pulling it down quickly, Ezio whirled Rosa around and dipped her low, kissing her as passionately as he had this morning, which suddenly felt so very far away, and righted her as a deafening roar sounded. “Now! Let’s party!”

By the end of the night, Ezio must have danced with everyone twice! His shoes were most likely ripped apart! The thieves performed a dance of acrobatics, his mother got a dance, of course, and he danced with his wife, god he loved saying that, whenever someone else hadn’t stolen her. Leo was standing awkwardly to the side, enjoying himself from afar, when Ezio strode up to him.

“Is everything alright, Leonardo?” Ezio asked, and offered him a glass which Leo refused. “A brave man, you can dance without?”

“I uh, I’ve never…” They both looked at the dancefloor and Ezio shook his head.

“Not on my wedding day.” Ezio bowed low and offered his hand. “It would be my honor, Signor de Vinci.”

“Ezio, are you sure? Surely you’d rather dance with your wife.” Leo tried, but there was an excited light in his eyes.

“She knew what she was getting into, and she would do the same.” Ezio twitched his hand, and Leo took it. Leading him onto the dancefloor, the music picked up and Ezio lead. Leo was given many a twirl and soon the others joined. By the end of the night, Rosa was back in his arms, her head on his chest, his head on hers. Taking a deep breath, taking in her scent, Ezio closed his eyes. This is how the rest of his life would be. His wife at his side and his friends surrounding him. And so it was.


End file.
